This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Automotive door trim fasteners are typically one-piece fasteners, including a head that engages an interior doghouse opening of the door trim, and a shank with a retention feature that is received in a sheet metal aperture of the door. The shank typically includes retention features that directly engage against the sheet metal adjacent the aperture. Removal of the door trim from the sheet metal requires defeating the retention features, which destroys or reduces the fastener's ability to effectively couple the door trim to the sheet metal of the door; particularly after repeated removal of the door trim from the door. Thus, the fastener must be replaced when the retention force drops below that desired to effectively couple the door trim to the door.
It is desirable to provide an automotive door trim fastener that can permit the door trim to be repeatedly removed and replaced without replacing the fastener and while maintaining the desired retention force.